Itachi Uchiha
He is a former Hidden Leaf Village. He murdered his entire Clan just to test his new visual prowess. He is a member of the Akatsuki. History Itachi is a member of the Uchiha Clan from the village of Konohagakure and the elder brother of Sasuke Uchiha. He grew up as the child prodigy of the Uchiha clan, establishing milestones for not only Sasuke, but also for future Uchiha to live up to.12 His early childhood was marred by war, the violence of which caused him to seek peace at any cost. Upon learning that his clan was planning a coup d'état to take control of Konoha, after his clan was accused of attacking the village with the Nine Tails, Itachi provides Konoha with intelligence on his clan's actions during his two years as an member of the ANBU. Over time, Itachi distances himself from his clan, as some clan members believed he murdered his best friend, Shisui Uchiha, to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan. In reality, as Shisui possesses the ability to subliminally manipulate others and shares Itachi's love for the village, he intended to use his gift on the Uchiha clan leader to stop the coup d'état. However, Shisui is mortally wounded by the Leaf High Council member Danzo Shimura, who then takes his eye to achieve his own ideal of peace. When Shisui entrusts Itachi with his remaining eye, Itachi covers up Shisui's death and made it appear it was his doing. Eventually, in return for Danzo's offer to spare his younger brother, Itachi slaughters his entire clan.16 After creating the misconception that he murdered their family in cold blood to give Sasuke the mindset to become strong enough to kill him once he is capable, Itachi leaves the village, although he warns Danzo not to harm Sasuke. Meeting up with Konoha's Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, who promises to do what he can to look after Sasuke, Itachi reveals his intentions to continue to protect the village from the shadows.17 Soon after perceiving them as a threat to Konoha, Itachi joins the Akatsuki to ensure they do not endanger his village. Itachi becomes good friends with his partner Kisame Hoshigaki, who expresses concern for Itachi's wellbeing.18 Itachi debuts in Part I after Hiruzen's death, when he uses his infiltration of Konoha to hunt down Naruto Uzumaki as an excuse to secretly check on Sasuke's wellbeing.19 After engaging with Kakashi and some of Konoha's forces, he reveals Akatsuki's goal to gather the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed beasts. Itachi also learns that Naruto is under the protection of Jiraiya and sets up a trap to lure the experienced ninja away to grab the boy.1820However, as Jiraiya comes to Naruto's aid, Itachi finds himself facing Sasuke and directs his brother back on the path of getting stronger by defeating him before he and Kisame fall back.2122 In Part II, Itachi uses one of Sasori's informants as a clone of himself to hold off Naruto and the rest of his team while he and the others seal away Shukaku the One Tail.23 Itachi remains on the sidelines until learning that Sasuke has finally severed his ties to Orochimaru, having absorbed him and now being strong enough to settle matters. Prior to his fight with Sasuke, Itachi meets with Naruto and, after questioning his intentions to save Sasuke, ensures the youth's safety with a crow with Shisui's Sharingan as a countermeasure against Sasuke if he gains his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and attempts to attack Konoha.24 Sasuke ultimately tracks him down and they engage in their final battle, during the course of which he uses his Mangekyo Sharingan to push Sasuke to his limits. In doing so, Orochimaru is drawn out from Sasuke's body, and Itachi seals him away with his Susanoo before finally dying.2526 As his final act, Itachi implants his Amaterasu technique within Sasuke, meant as a protective measure that will kill Tobi in case he ever tries to manipulate Sasuke.27 Unfortunately, Tobi reveals the 'truth' of Itachi's actions to Sasuke as he resolves to destroy the village, eventually having his brother's Mangekyo Sharingan implanted on him.17 Itachi reappears later during the Fourth Great Ninja War, brought back by Kabuto Yakushi using the Reanimation Jutsu, a forbidden summoning jutsu that brings the dead back as immortal corpses, to fight on Tobi's side.28 Paired with Nagato and forced to fight Naruto and Killer Bee against his will, Itachi learns of his brother's intentions and summons the crow he gave Naruto to regain his free will.29 After sealing Nagato,29 Itachi heads out to stop Kabuto and encounters Sasuke, with his younger brother wanting to know the truth once it is over.3031 After a long battle, Itachi is pushed to use Izanami to trap Kabuto in an eternal time-loop in his own mind, to have him break his jutsu.32323334 His soul beginning to fade, Itachi uses his Sharingan to project his memories to Sasuke to reveal the full story of the events leading to the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Telling his brother that he does not have to forgive him, Itachi tells Sasuke that he will always love him, no matter what choice he makes from then on Skills Dam That Nagato he wasn't mobile enough. I thought the Synchronized sight of the Rinnegan in his Summoning Animals would help by expanding his field of vision But Itachi could even hit targets in his Blind Spots with his Shuriken Jutsu. Even Nagato couldn't dodge them. Superpowers Itachi Uchiha is the only one who Ao's Sensory Unit couldn't detect but could still use Genjutsu. The Totsuka Blade also known as the Sakegari Blade is a Sword of Sealing. It is said to trap and Seal away those it's pierces in a Genjutsu World of Drunken stupor for all eternity. The Blade itself is imbued with Sealing Jutsu and is a variant of the Kusanagi Blade. Jutsu # Amaterasu # Crow Clone Jutsu # Dusk Crow Genjutsu # Early Sacrifice # Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu # Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu # Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu – Scarlet Claw # Genjutsu: Crow Ephemera # Genjutsu Reflection # Genjutsu: Sharingan # Izanami # Sensing Barrier Pass Technique # Shadow Clone Explosion # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Shuriken Jutsu # Substitution Jutsu # Susanoo # Temporary Paralysis Genjutsu # Totsuka Blade # Transformation Jutsu: Transform # Transcription Seal: Amaterasu # Tsukuyomi # Water Style: Water Bomb Jutsu # Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu # Water Style: Water Fang Bullet # Yasaka Magatama Screenshots 100-1461903386.PNG Itachi.png 300px-UchihaItachi.png Itachi uchiha.PNG 18-1475959786.PNG 42-1476023796.PNG 58-1476666080.PNG 59-1476666080.PNG Itachi.PNG Sharingan.PNG 11 (2)-1500158875.PNG itachi ghost.PNG Image 180921 183206.png Image 180921 183135.png Image 180921 175303.png Image 180921 160717.png Image 180921 160703.png Image 180921 152909.png Image 180921 152744.png Image 180921 233749.png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Prodigy Category:Criminals Category:Firebender Category:Waterbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Stealth Force Category:Sword Wielders Category:Astral Projection Category:S Class Category:Killing Intent Category:Army of Darkness Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Army of Light Category:Most Wanted List Category:Political Leaders Category:Duplication Category:Captains Category:Sannin Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Neutral Category:Super Soldiers Category:Regeneration Category:Big Bad Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Puppet Master Category:Hidden Power Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Assassins Category:Genjutsu Category:Photographic Memory Category:Animal Empathy Category:Sealing Category:Veterans Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Projection Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Reality Warpers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Pathological Liar Category:Interrogation‏‎ Category:Double Agent Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Special Forces Category:Jounin Category:Deceased Category:Akatsuki Category:Sadists Category:Terrorist Category:Murder Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Stoic Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Acrobatics Category:Souls Category:White Aura Category:Traitor Category:PTSD Category:Ninja Category:Spy Category:Indomitable Will Category:Hypnosis Category:Disturbance in the Force Category:Chick Magnet Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:One-Man Army Category:Chronokinesis Category:Number 1 Category:Child Soldiers Category:Killed In Action Category:Pacifist Category:Military Category:Resistance Category:Military Category:Monologuing Category:Secret Keeper Category:Code of Honor Category:Missing Ninja Category:Man Category:Shonen Jump Category:Heroic Sacrifice Category:Martial Artist Category:Aristocrats Category:Boss Battle Category:Naruto Uzumakis Rogues Gallery Category:Trackers Category:Murdered Category:Charisma Category:Mind Control Category:Bloodlust Category:Professional Killer Category:Serial Killer Category:Involuntary Manslaughter Category:Konoha Academy Category:Son Category:Warrior Category:City Buster Category:Humans Category:Humans